Sleeping Dragon
by Sarista
Summary: Draco verließ Hogwarts im fünften Schuljahr. Jetzt, nach zwei Jahren, kehrt er zurück... als Achtjähriger. Sein achtjähriges Ich ist nett, hilfsbereit... aber warum hasst Harry ihn dann so sehr? Slash KAPITEL 5!
1. Harry

Titel: Sleeping Dragon  
  
Teil: 1/  
  
Autor: Dark Opal  
  
Übersetzerin: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitag@t-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Die Idee zu der Story gehört Dark Opal und ich übersetzte sie nur.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Harry  
  
Mein Name ist Harry Potter. Auch bekannt als "Der Junge, der lebt".  
  
Aber das ist nicht wichtig. Hier geht es nicht um mich.  
  
Hier geht es um ihn.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ich bin sicher ihr werdet inzwischen alle von ihm gehört haben. Ein sarkastischer, höhnischer, verwöhnter Snob, mit dem ganzen Charme einer giftigen Schlange, kurz vor dem Angriff. Jedoch reich wie die Hölle, und ein Aussehen, das *wirklich* jedes Mädchen attraktiv finden würde. Seit dem ersten Tag in Hogwarts tut er sein Bestes um mein Leben auf so hinterlistigste und slytherintypische Weise, wie möglich, zu ruinieren; die neuste Methode ist es, diese schreckliche Rita Kimmkorn dazu zu bringen, erdichteten Lügen über mich und meine Freunde zu verbreiten.  
  
Nett? Definitiv nicht.  
  
Zu meinem Glück ging er. In der Mitte des fünften Schuljahrs ... ging er. Wohin er ging, weiß niemand, obwohl die meisten dem Gerücht glauben , dass er nach Durmstrang ging.  
  
Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass unser Abschied ein netter oder zu mindestens ein ziviler war, so wie die, von denen man in Büchern liest. Feinde nähern sich einander, reichen sich die Hände, sagen "Es tut mir leid", und trennen sich dann.  
  
Wie gesagt: Ich wünschte.  
  
Er ging mit einem blauen linken Auge und einem verrenkten linken Arm. So viel zum Thema friedlicher Abschied.  
  
Aber wie ich schon sagte, dieser Draco Malfoy war kein netter Junge. Ohne aber.  
  
Also könnt ihr euch meine Reaktion vorstellen, zwei Jahre später, als ich erfuhr, dass er zurück kam.  
  
***  
  
Harry schlug auf den Tisch und stieß seinen Stuhl zurück.  
  
"*Malfoy* kommt zurück?", schrie er.  
  
"Mr. Potter, bitte setzten Sie sich wieder", sagte McGonagall, sichtlich irritiert.  
  
"Verdammt! Warum kommt er zurück?", fragte Harry und ignorierte die Lehrerin.  
  
"Mr. Potter!"  
  
"Um ... Professor ...", meldete Hermine sich vorsichtig zu Wort und versuchte dadurch McGonagall zu beruhigen. "Warum erzählen Sie uns das? Warum machen Sie keine ... keine Durchsage an die ganze Schule?"  
  
Die Klasse murmelte zustimmend.  
  
Hermines Taktik ging auf. McGonagall beruhigte sich und Ron hatte Zeit um seinen Freund wieder auf seinen Stuhl herunterzuziehen.  
  
"Es ist ziemlich wichtig, Ms. Granger ... es war eine plötzliche Ankunft", sagte die Professorin.  
  
"Warum erzählen sie *ausgerechnet* uns das? Es kann doch sicher nicht so wichtig sein, oder?", fragte Hermine. Das Murmeln der Klasse wurde lauter.  
  
"Ja, schließlich ist *es* Malfoy und so", murmelte Ron.  
  
"Ja, weil ..." McGonagall hielt inne. "Ich kann das jetzt nicht richtig erklären ... Ich werde ihn erst herholen und dann erklären." Sie verließ den Raum.  
  
"Warum kommt er zurück?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Durmstrang hat ihn vielleicht rausgeworfen", antwortete Hermine.  
  
"Ja." Ron gluckste. "Sein 'Ich-bin-sowieso-besser-als-der-Rest-der-Welt'- Getue hat sie irgendwann dann doch angekotzt."  
  
"Warum muss er ausgerechnet hierher zurück kommen?", fragte Harry ziemlich heftig. "Hat er keinen besseren Platz, wo er hin kann?"  
  
"Vielleicht", erwiderte Ron, "Aber denk daran, das es *schließlich* Malfoy ist. Wer würde ihn schon nehmen?"  
  
" Ruhe!", sagte McGonagall, als sie wieder eintrat. Es herrschte augenblicklich Stille, als alle ihre Köpfe hoben und ihre Stühle drehten, um den Blonden zu sehen.  
  
"Du kannst jetzt gehen, Draco", sagte McGonagall mit sanfterer Stimme.  
  
"Ich sehe ihn nicht", flüsterte Ron.  
  
"Ich auch nicht", flüsterte Hermine. Jetzt war es totenstill im Raum.  
  
"Was?" Eine Mischung von Irritation und Vergnügen erschien auf dem Gesicht der älteren Lehrerin. "Also dann." Absatz Sie ging zu Harrys Platz.  
  
"Er hat viel durchgemacht, also kümmern Sie gut um ihn, in Ordnung?", sagte sie mit gesenkter Stimme zu Harry, bevor sie mit fliegender Robe zur Tafel ging.  
  
Harry betrachtete den Platz neben sich. Nichts.  
  
Da war plötzlich etwas Warmes an seinem Arm und guckte alarmiert nach unten.  
  
"Ich hab dich gefunden", sagte der Junge sanft, und vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys weichem Pullover. "Ich habe dich endlich, endlich gefunden."  
  
Harry war es egal, was die anderen denken würden. Er reagierte instinktiv.  
  
"WER ZUM TEUFEL BIST DU?", schrie er, seinen Arm wegzog.  
  
"Mr. Potter!", sagte McGonagall nun ziemlich verärgert. "Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor!"  
  
Der Junge guckte ihn an mit seinen großen, himmelblauen Augen, die plötzlich voll Traurigkeit und mit Tränen gefüllt waren. Für einen Augenblick dachte Harry, dass er zu weit gegangen war; dass das Kind anfangen würde zu weinen. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung drehte sich der Junge zum Tisch, biss sich auf die Lippe und schlang die Arme fest um sich.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, das ist nicht Malfoy", sagte Harry, als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte.  
  
Er glaubte, ein leises Wimmern des Jungen zu hören, beachtete es aber nicht. Die Professorin hielt inne. "Kommen Sie nach dem Unterricht zu mir, Mr. Potter", sagte sie und damit war das Gespräch beendet.  
  
***  
  
"Professor Dumbledore und ich haben es geprüft, Mr. Potter. Ich schwöre Ihnen, das ist Mr. Malfoy", sagte McGonagall.  
  
Harry schaute zu dem kleinen Jungen, der zusammengekauert, die Knie zur Brust gezogen in einer dunklen Ecke saß.  
  
"Aber ... er kann es nicht sein, sehen Sie, dieses Kind an, es kann nicht älter als 6 sein", meinte Harry. Er musterte den schmalen Körper des Jungen, der noch kleiner wirkte, in den großen, schlabberigen Klamotten. " Sehen Sie doch! Er ... er trägt ein *T-Shirt! Er trägt eine *Baseballmütze*! Malfoy würde so etwas nie tragen!"  
  
Der Junge sah ihn an und Harry blickte erneut in diese großen, blauen Augen ... so stechend. Es war nicht normal für ein gewöhnliches Kind.  
  
McGonagall beobachtete Harry gespannt. "Sind das nicht seine Augen, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry fühlte eine fast schmerzhafte Schuld, als er erneut spürte, wie er in diesen Augen versank, so voll Traurigkeit und Hoffnung.  
  
"Er ist mit Flohpulver hierher gekommen. Einfach so in Dumbledores Büro erschienen, in diesem Zustand. War ziemlich hysterisch; er wollte nicht aufhören zu schreien. Poppy musste ihm ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel geben um ihn zu besänftigen und selbst danach sagte er, dass er nur mit einer Person sprechen würde. ", sagte sie leise und bei ihren letzten Worten schaute sie Harry direkt an.  
  
***  
  
"Also, was hat McGonagall gesagt?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Ich muss auf ihn aufpassen", antwortete Harry verdrießlich "Bis sie herausgefunden haben, was passiert ist."  
  
Ron warf einen Blick zu dem Jungen, der still am Ende des Bettes saß. "Bist du sicher, dass das Malfoy ist?"  
  
"Das habe ich sie auch gefragt, aber sie sagen, dass sie sich sicher sind."  
  
Hermine stellte sich vor den kleinen Jungen. "Wie heißt du?", fragte sie sanft. Der Junge zog das Schild der Baseballmütze vor sein Gesicht, sodass es seine Augen verdeckte.  
  
"Sie hat dich etwas gefragt!", sagte Harry. Der Junge zitterte.  
  
"Draco Malfoy"  
  
Harry (meinte:) seufzte "Könnt ihr für einen Moment hinausgehen?"  
  
Ron und Hermine sahen überrascht aus.  
  
"Uh ...ok Harry, was immer du sagst ...", sagte Ron und sie gingen. Harry holte tief Luft.  
  
"Ok, noch einmal ... wie heißt du?", fragte Harry.  
  
"D ... Draco Malfoy", wiederholte der Junge mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
"Falsch!", Harry stieg vom Bett und stellte sich vor den Jungen.  
  
"Nein, weißt du was? Das bist du nicht! Es ist mir egal, ob McGonagall sagt, dass du er bist, du bist es einfach nicht!", sagte er, "Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir spreche!"  
  
Der Junge zuckte zusammen und blickte auf, seine Augen voll unvergossener Tränen.  
  
"So, sag' s noch mal und diesmal ohne Lügen ... WER BIST DU?"  
  
"D ... Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und kniete sich hin, um dem Jungen ins Gesicht zu blicken. Der Junge schaute ihn an, als wäre er von den smaragdgrünen Augen hypnotisiert worden.  
  
"Ok, sieh her. Das Spiel ist vorbei, okay? Es ist nicht lustig. Sag mir nun, wer du bist und sag mir die Wahrheit. Wie . heißt . du?", sagte er im gefährlichsten "Sag-mir-die-Wahrheit-oder-stirb" -Ton, zu dem er fähig war.  
  
Der Junge senkte den Blick und zögerte, dann nach einer langen Stille, blickte er auf, schaute Harry herausfordernd ins Gesicht und sagte: "Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry schlug frustriert mit der Faust aufs Bett, so dass der Junge in die Höhe hüpfte. Der Schwarzhaarige ließ seine Hand durch sein wuscheliges Haar gleiten und seufzte.  
  
"Ok, weißt du was? Ich gehe duschen und wenn ich zurück komme, sagst du mir deinen richtigen Namen, ja?", sagte er und ging ins Badezimmer.  
  
"Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy", wiederholte der Junge beharrlich.  
  
"Nein, ist er nicht!" Harry wirbelte herum und schrie: "Er ist weg, weg, und ich will ihn nie wiedersehen. Du bist nicht er!"  
  
Damit rannte er ins Badezimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Er zog sich aus und stieg unter die Dusche, drehte diese so heiß, wie seine Haut es vertrug. Nach ein paar Momenten war der Raum voll Dampf und Nebel. Harry atmete tief ein und fühlte, wie seine Muskeln sich entspannten, als das Wasser seinen Körper hinab rann und sein Haar am Gesicht kleben ließ. Er hörte das Öffnen der Tür und spürte einen plötzlichen Luftzug.  
  
"Ich brauche ebenfalls eine Dusche", sagte der Junge leise.  
  
"AHHH!", schrie Harry. Er griff nach einem Handtuch und wickelte es schnell um seine Hüfte. Das Wasser floss noch immer und durchnässte es.  
  
Er stellte die Dusche ab, tastete nach seiner Brille und setzte sie auf, stellte dann aber fest , dass er nichts sehen konnte, da die Gläser beschlagen waren.  
  
Der Junge beobachtete amüsiert, wie Harry seine Brille schließlich wieder aufsetzte, nachdem er sie am Handtuch abgewischt hatte. "Schleich dich nicht so an mich ran!", sagte Harry und errötete leicht.  
  
"Ich bin auch ein Junge", gluckste das Kind. "Und wie willst du dich mit diesem Handtuch abtrocknen?"  
  
Harry realisierte, wie lächerlich er aussah, stehend, nackt in der Dusche mit nichts bekleidet, außer der Brille und einem nassen Handtuch. Ihm lag eine bissige Erwiderung auf der Zunge, doch dann schluckte er sie hinunter.  
  
***  
  
"Professor Dumbledore ... Ich bin sicher sagen zu können, das ist nicht Malfoy."  
  
"Oh?" Der Schulleiter hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Sehen Sie ihn an!", sagte Harry.  
  
"Was ist mit ihm?"  
  
Harry fragte sich manchmal, ob Dumbledore seinen Verstand verloren hatte oder ob er sich mit Absicht dumm stellte. "Sein *Haar*, Professor!"  
  
"Ja, was ist damit?"  
  
"Es ist ..." Harry suchte nach einem Wort. "Braun", sagte er und blickte Dumbledore an. Der Junge Hatte einen mausbraunen Wuschelkopf, der ihm in lockigen Wellen über die Ohren fiel.  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Malfoys Haar ist nicht braun!", sagte Harry.  
  
Dumbledore lächelte ihn an. "Harry, wenn du rothaarig wärst, würde das etwas an der Tatsache ändern, dass du Harry bist?"  
  
"Nein, aber ..."  
  
"Ich habe es überprüft. Das ist ganz sicher Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Aber ..."  
  
"Getrocknete Kakerlaken, Harry?" Dumbledore öffnete seine Schublade und hielt dem Teenager die Schachtel hin.  
  
"Uh, nein. Danke."  
  
"Bist du sicher? Also gut dann nicht, du weißt nicht, was du verpasst ..." Der Schulleiter steckte sich eine der gelben Süßigkeiten in den Mund und seufzte genießerisch. "Köstlich. Worüber redeten wir gerade?"  
  
"Dieses ... dieses Kind."  
  
"Oh, ja. Was ist mit ihm?"  
  
Harry wollte schreien, beruhigte sich aber rechtzeitig. "Sir, er ist nicht Malfoy. Da bin ich mir sicher."  
  
"Willst du eine getrocknete Kakerlake?", fragte Dumbledore den Jungen, welcher sofort aufstand und mit seinen kleinen Händen auf den Tisch des Schulleiters schlug.  
  
"Ich bin Draco Malfoy", sagte er und der Junge starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor er sich eine der Süßigkeiten nahm und sich wieder auf den Boden fallen ließ.  
  
"Ich denke, du solltest zurück in den Unterricht gehen, Harry. Severus wird dich sicher schon vermissen", sagte Dumbledore.  
  
"Aber ..."  
  
"Und nimm den jungen Mr. Malfoy bitte mit. Sag Severus, dass du meine Erlaubnis hast. Beeil dich!"  
  
***  
  
"Harry?", fragte Draco.  
  
"Was?", fragte Harry kurzangebunden.  
  
"Was bedeutet "seniler"?"  
  
"Was bedeutet ... *Was*?"  
  
"Seniler", wiederholte Draco.  
  
"Wo hast du das her?"  
  
Draco gluckste. "Von dir."  
  
"Was? Wann?"  
  
"Idiotischer seniler verrückter alter Depp ", erklärte Draco. Er grinste. "Du hast das gesagt, als wir den Raum verlassen haben."  
  
"Hör nicht auf solche Worte von mir", sagte Harry, den Trank rührend.  
  
Es folgte eine Pause, dann sagte Draco: "Du brauchst mehr Schlangenzähne."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Du brauchst mehr Schlangenzähne", wiederholte Draco.  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen?"  
  
"Ich weiß es einfach!"  
  
" Okay", meinte Harry ironisch und rührte weiter im Trank. Er sah, wie Draco aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand, ignorierte es aber, als er Snape näher kommen sah. Plötzlich flogen von irgendwo drei Schlangenzähne in den Kessel. "Wa ..."  
  
Snape lehnte sich über Harrys Schulter und musterte den Trank. Er blickte ziemlich finster.  
  
"Nun haben sie also doch mal einen guten Trank hinbekommen. Gut gemacht", mit beleidigendem Sarkasmus und ging. Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Keine Kritik?  
  
Er fühlte ein Ziehen an seiner Hose.  
  
"Ich sagte dir doch, dass die Schlangenzähne fehlten", flüsterte Draco.  
  
Tbc 


	2. Ron

Titel: Sleeping Dragon  
  
Teil: 2/  
  
Autor: Dark Opal  
  
Übersetzerin: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitag@t-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Die Idee zu der Story gehört Dark Opal und ich übersetzte sie nur.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Widmung: All denen, die reviewt haben. DANKE! 21 Reviews für ein Kapitel! WOW! Es ist schön, dass euch die Story genauso gut gefällt, wie mir. Also, auf ein Neues:  
  
Anmerkung: Das Original findet ihr unter:  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Mein Name ist Ron Weasley. In zwei Tagen habe ich Geburtstag. Aber das ist unwichtig. Das hier ist nicht über mich. Es ist über ihn.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
Der schleimigste, hinterlistigste und arroganteste Arsch auf diesem Planeten. Zu sagen, dass ich ihn hasse, wäre eine komplette Untertreibung. Er hat jahrelang versucht unser Leben zur Hölle zu machen, mit den schmutzigsten und miesesten Tricks. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn er ein Todesser wäre. Er ist das beste Beispiel eines Slytherin.  
  
Ich kann gar nicht sagen wie glücklich ich war, als er im fünften Schuljahr gegangen ist. Glücklich? Mehr als glücklich! Aus irgendeinem Grund schien Harry nicht so glücklich zu sein. Er hatte schlechte Laune und nur ihm war der Grund bekannt. Er und Malfoy, vermute ich. Ich weiß nicht, was Malfoy ihm angetan hat. Dieser Bastard! Harry hat ihm etwas "nettes" mitgegeben; ich persönlich hätte dafür gesorgt, dass er sich nie wieder ohne Maske unter Leute getraut hätte. Aber das war Harrys Sache, wie immer ein guter Junge.  
  
Harry wurde ruckartig durch Ron sein grässliches Kreischen geweckt. "Was?", fragte er und setzte sich auf. Und sah den kleinen Körper neben sich sitzen. "ARGH!", schrie er und beförderte Draco unsanft auf den Boden. "Was tust du in meinem Bett?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Ich dachte, dir wäre kalt."  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf, dass mir kalt ist?"  
  
"Du hast mir doch deine Decke gegeben", meinte Draco.  
  
"Ja, aber mir ist nicht kalt!"  
  
"Das wusste ich nicht."  
  
"Das geht dich schließlich auch gar nichts an!"  
  
"Das nächste Mal lasse ich dich frieren."  
  
"Das nächste Mal behalte ich halt einfach meine Decke!"  
  
Draco überlegte und meinte dann grinsend: "O.k., das ist fair genug."  
  
Harry hatte sich Millionen von Antworten überlegt, aber Dracos Worte hatten ihn komplett aus der Verfassung gebracht. Er war sprachlos und statt zu antworten, stürmte er zur Toilette. Das war absolut Malfoy untypisch gewesen!  
  
Draco guckte Ron mit offenem Mund an. "Er schmust sehr gerne, wenn er schläft. Das solltest du mal ausprobieren", meinte er beiläufig. In der Toilette hörte Harry Rons lauten Schrei, Füße entfernten sich und dann Dracos kindisches hohes Lachen.  
  
"Denk an das Quiddichtspiel morgen, Harry", sagte ein Mädchen. Harry erinnerte sich an sie. Sie war der neue Gryffindor Kapitän. Ein Mädchen namens Acorn Rossaine. Sie war ein ganzes Jahr jünger als er, und obwohl sie glaubte im Quiddicht besser zu sein als er, behandelte sie ihn mit großem Respekt.  
  
"Gegen wen?"  
  
"Ich habe es dir gestern bereits gesagt!" Sie seufzte.  
  
"Ich habe es aber vergessen."  
  
"Slytherin, erinnerst du dich?"  
  
"Slytherin... ja, ja."  
  
Sie grinste ihn noch einmal frech an und ging.  
  
"Slytherin..." Draco grinste.  
  
"Was?", fragte Harry leicht genervt.  
  
"Was ist Slytherin?", wollte Draco wissen. Der Gryffindor starrte ihn an. "Slytherin ist ein Haus", antwortete er nach einer ganzen Weile. "Ein Haus?" Harry ging los, so dass Draco sich bemühen musste mit ihm Schritt zu halten.  
  
"Es ist das mit der Schlange, oder", fragte er nach einiger Zeit. Harry hielt an und beobachtete den grinsenden Jungen.  
  
"Das war nicht besonders schwer", behauptete dieser, "Slytherin, schleichend, Schlange. Zu welchem Haus gehört der Löwe?"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh", Draco schwieg kurz, begann dann aber sogleich erneut zu sprechen. "Gryffindor muss wirklich gut sein."  
  
"Warum sagst du das?", fragte Harry sofort erstaunt.  
  
"Wegen dem Löwen", meinte Draco gelassen, "stark, mutig, furchtlos."  
  
"Oh", war die einzige Erwiderung die dem jungen Gryffindor dazu einfiel. Und ihm blieb auch gar nicht viel Zeit zum Antworten, denn der kleine Junge fragte sofort weiter. "Ist Slytherin denn schlecht?" Harry guckte ihn erstaunt an und so erklärte Draco: "Schlange, schleimig, meistens giftig und hinterlistig und ein früherer Tod als ein Löwe. Ich finde die Symbole sagen genug, oder"  
  
"Wie war noch mal dein Name?", fragte der Gryffindor erneut.  
  
"Daryn." Draco grinste frech.  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Harry guckte ihn noch mal an und ging dann weiter zu seinem Tisch in der großen Halle. Draco guckte ihm nach und blickte dann kurze Zeit das große Schlangenbild an der Wand. Dann beeilte er sich Harry zu folgen so schnell es seine Beine zuließen.  
  
"Wünscht du dir, dass ich Daryn heiße?", fragte er leicht außer Atem, als er Harry erreicht hatte.  
  
"Ich wünsche mir nur, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst.", erwiderte der Angesprochene darauf.  
  
"Wirklich?", fragte Draco sanft.  
  
"Natürlich! Warum sollte-."  
  
"Weil ich dir schon die ganze Zeit die Wahrheit erzähle und du mir einfach nicht glauben willst. Also verletzt dich die Wahrheit und deshalb willst du sie nicht akzeptieren." Ein Zucken glitt über Harrys Gesicht, war aber sogleich wieder verschwunden. Draco sah dies, blieb aber still und merkte sich diese Information; ja er hatte Recht, die Wahrheit verletzte Harry, und Draco würde sich bemühen herauszufinden, was er getan hatte um ihn so zu verletzten.  
  
Harry ballte die Fäuste und kurze Zeit hatte Draco Angst, dass er ihn schlagen würde. Dann drehte der Gryffindor sich um und ging langsam weg, so dass Draco sich entspannen konnte. Er folgte ihm nicht.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Der Rothaarige sprang hoch und verlor einen ganzen Stapel Bücher. Er guckte sich um, um den Schuldogen zu entdecken und meckerte: "Oh brillant, Malfoy, vielen, vielen Dank." Er kniete nieder und sammelte sie auf. Draco tat es ihm gleich um zu helfen.  
  
"Tut mir leid", sagte er und hob ein Buch auf. Als Ron ihn eine ganze Weile anstarrte, fragte er genervt: "Was?" "Hast du dich gerade wirklich entschuldigt?", fragte der Angesprochene ungläubig.  
  
Draco guckte ihn verwirrt an. "Du erinnerst dich nicht daran, dass ich dich erschreckt habe?"  
  
"Ja... ich meine nein. Es ist... Malfoy würde sich niemals entschuldigen."  
  
"Du glaubst mir, dass ich Draco bin?"  
  
"Wer solltest du sonst sein?"  
  
"Was wäre, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich jemand anderes bin, zum Beispiel Daryn?"  
  
Ron antwortete irritiert. "Ich würde dir glauben."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich nicht. Nach all den Diskussionen, die du deswegen mit Harry hattest."  
  
"Mein Name ist Draco, das weißt du."  
  
"Ja, sicher."  
  
"Warum glauben mir die Leute nicht?"  
  
"Weil...", meinte Ron und stoppte, "Weil Malfoy schleimig, arrogant und fies war."  
  
"Und ich nicht?"  
  
"Fragst du mich wirklich, was du bist?"  
  
"Meinetwegen frage ich auch, wer ich bin?"  
  
"Warum beantwortest du mir diese Frage nicht selbst?"  
  
Draco guckte Ron hilflos an. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich sage, dass ich Draco heiße, aber niemand glaubt mir. Und wenn sie mir dann glauben, dann nennen sie mich nur noch Malfoy."  
  
Ron schwieg behaglich.  
  
"Bin ich wirklich so schlimm?"  
  
"Du? Nein. Malfoy? Ja."  
  
"Aber wir sind die selbe Person."  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen?"  
  
"Kennst du einen anderen Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Nein", antwortete Ron leise.  
  
"Draco ist nicht gerade ein gewöhnlicher Name. Genauso wenig wie Malfoy."  
  
"Ich weiß"  
  
"Und ich bin Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Ich weiß"  
  
"Also warum, behandelst du mich und mich als verschiedene Personen?"  
  
Ron überlegte. Er wurde immer verwirrter. "Ich weiß nicht. Ihr seid halt einfach verschieden."  
  
"Verschieden im Vergleich zu mir selbst?"  
  
"Ja"  
  
"Wie das?"  
  
"Könntest du mich vielleicht nicht so viele Fragen stellen?"  
  
"Wie kann ich mich von mir selbst unterscheiden?", presste Draco hervor.  
  
"Also zum ersten, Mal-, der andere Malfoy würde sich nicht so mit mir unterhalten. Wenn wir zwei mit einander sprachen, falls man das als Sprechen bezeichnen kann, würde ich sein schleimiges Gesicht auf den Boden schlagen."  
  
"Und mich willst du nicht verletzten?"  
  
"Wenn du weiter so viele Fragen stellst, werde ich mir das noch mal überlegen."  
  
Draco grinste. Er stand auf und reichte Ron einen Stapel Bücher. "Wofür brauchst du so viele Bücher?"  
  
"Hermine hat mich darum gebeten sie zu ihr zu bringen."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Für ihre Hausaufgaben."  
  
"Sie arbeitet zu viel. Warum macht sie nicht mal eine Pause?"  
  
"Warum fragst du sie das nicht selbst?"  
  
"Sie ist zu beschäftigt."  
  
"Da hast du es. Das ist der Grund, warum sie sich keine Pause gönnt."  
  
"Aber auch beschäftigte Leute müssen eine Pause machen."  
  
"Sag ihr das."  
  
"Sie ist zu beschäftigt."  
  
Ron grinste und meinte: "Unser Gespräch dreht sich im Kreis."  
  
"Brauchst du Hilfe mit den Büchern?"  
  
Ron war zwar erstaunt, bejahte aber und lehnte sich herab, damit Draco sich ein paar nehmen konnte. Draco überraschte Ron, indem er die Hälfte nahm.  
  
Draco saß an Rons Tisch und beobachtete diesen bei der Arbeit. "Ron?"  
  
"Was?", fragte Ron irritiert.  
  
"Bist du beschäftigt?"  
  
"Sieht es so aus, als wäre ich beschäftigt?", fragte Ron und griff nach einem Stapel Bücher.  
  
Draco stellte sich neben ihn und las das bisher geschriebene. "Das klingt nicht sehr glaubhaft."  
  
"Das ist für Wahrsagen. Das muss nicht glaubhaft klingen."  
  
"Mars steht in geringem Abstand zu der Erde und dadurch werde ich in den See fallen und von vielen menschenfressenden Fischen verspeist werden.", las er laut vor.  
  
"Was ist damit?"  
  
"Die Satzstellung ist nicht gut. Versuche lieber: Weil Mars dicht bei der Erde ist, werde ich diesen Monat in den See fallen."  
  
"Sehr kurz, oder?"  
  
"Besser als die Fisch-Idee"  
  
"Hm"  
  
"Oder du schreibst, dass du am See langgehst und eine Krake dich unter Wasser zieht."  
  
Ron dachte kurz nach und meinte dann: "Perfekt"  
  
"Aber das wirft ein schlechtes Licht auf die Kraken."  
  
"Wen stört das? Niemand hält diesen Stoff für seriös.", meinte Ron beiläufig und schrieb das ganze auf. Draco saß schweigend daneben.  
  
"Ron?", fragte er eine Weile später.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Warum hasst Harry mich so?"  
  
Das weckte Rons Interesse und er legte die Feder nieder.  
  
"Ich meine, er nennt mich nicht so wie du und Hermine Malfoy. Warum? Was habe ich getan?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Ron leise.  
  
"Natürlich weißt du das. Du bist sein bester Freund, warum solltest du das nicht wissen?"  
  
"Woher weißt du, dass ich sein bester Freund bin?"  
  
"Ich sehe wie nah ihr euch steht."  
  
"Das klingt nicht gut", scherzte Ron. Erst war Draco verwundert, verstand dann aber.  
  
"Ich meine wie Brüder."  
  
"Ich weiß, ich habe nur gescherzt."  
  
Draco guckte Ron mit seinen eisblauen Augen an. "Ich weiß"  
  
Ron bekam eine Gänsehaut unter diesem Blick und Draco fuhr fort. "Was habe ich so schreckliches getan. Was habe ich dir, Hermine und Harry getan?"  
  
"Du hast gar nichts getan"  
  
"Hör auf mit diesem "Malfoy" war es. Er ist ich und ich habe keine Ahnung was ich getan habe, also sag es mir."  
  
"Gut, gut. Wie soll ich anfangen? Du hast versucht unseren Aufenthalt hier zur Hölle zu machen ab dem ersten Tag."  
  
"Wie?"  
  
"Also, du hast Hermine Schlammblut genannt, mich Wiesel und Harry Narbengesicht, und viele andere Dinge noch."  
  
"Namen können nicht der einzige Grund sein"  
  
Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf, nein das war nicht der einzige Grund. "Du hast immer versucht uns Probleme zu machen. Nicht nur uns, sondern auch Hagrid."  
  
"Ich habe ihn gesehen. Recht groß."  
  
"Du hast versucht ihn zu feuern, genau wie uns, immer und immer wieder."  
  
"War ich so schlimm?"  
  
"Das war erst der Anfang."  
  
Draco schwieg. "Warum seit ihr dann so nett zu mir?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich weil du ein kleines Kind bist. Weil du ihm nicht ein bisschen ähnlich bist, auch wenn du sagst, dass du er bist."  
  
"Harry glaubt mir nicht."  
  
"Was glaubt er dann?"  
  
"Du bist sein bester Freund, du solltest das wissen."  
  
"Leider nicht. Ja, Harry ist mein bester Freund, er wird es auch immer bleiben. Aber nachdem M-, nachdem du Hogwarts verlassen hast, begann er sich abzukapseln. Ich verstehe ihn nicht mehr so gut wie vorher."  
  
"Wir reden zwar noch miteinander", setzte der Rothaarige seinen Satz fort, "über Quiddicht, über normale Dinge. Aber immer wenn ich ...dieses Thema anspreche, schweigt und zieht sich zurück, als hätte er etwas zu verbergen."  
  
"Was für ein Thema?", fragte Draco leise. Ron guckte ihn mit seinen grünen Augen lange an.  
  
"Du"  
  
"Steh auf! Wir wollen gute Plätze haben", sagte Hermine nun wohl zum zehnten mal.  
  
"Mm Ichmöchteschlafen", murmelte Draco und rieb sich die Augen. Harry hatte sich an sein Wort gehalten und ihm diese Nacht keine Decke gegeben. Als Draco sich eine holen wollte, war die Tür zum Schlafsaal verschlossen gewesen. Also musste er in einer sehr unbequemen Lage im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum auf einem Sofa schlafen. Dort hatte Hermine ihn dann auch am Morgen gefunden.  
  
"Du kannst auf unseren Plätzen schlafen."  
  
"Möchteaberjetztschlafen...", murmelte der Angesprochene folgte ihr dann aber. Hermine guckte die Ränge des Stadions ab und sah einen winkenden Ron.  
  
"Hey Hermine, ihr seid spät."  
  
"Ja, Malfoy war nicht schneller."  
  
"Ich habe geschlafen", meinte Draco leise.  
  
"Warum hast du ihn nicht einfach getragen?"  
  
"Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr!", sagte Draco protestierend.  
  
"Schau, da kommen sie", unterbrach Hermine das Gespräch und alle guckten nach unten. Von der einen Seite kam ein Team auf Besen, das ganz in rot und gold gekleidet war. Von der anderen Seite kam ein grün und silber gekleidetes Team. Sie umkreisten sich kurz und man konnte die Spannung zwischen ihnen spüren.  
  
"Ich möchte ein schönes faires Spiel", meinte Professor Hooch.  
  
"Wer's glaubt", murmelte Ron. Draco fragte sich, was er wohl damit meinte.  
  
"Fertig? LOS!" Sofort flogen die Bälle in die Luft und das Spiel begann.  
  
"Was ist das Ziel dieses Spiels?", fragte Draco Hermine. Diese guckte ihn erst überrascht an, antwortete dann aber: "Der Sucher -Das ist Harry für Gryffindor- muss den Schnatz fangen. Wenn er das geschafft hat, ist das Spiel zu ende."  
  
"Das ist alles?"  
  
"Der Schnatz ist sehr klein. Meistens dauert es Stunden, bis er gefangen wird. Und er muss den ganzen Klatschern und Spielern ausweichen."  
  
"Wie sieht der Schnatz aus?"  
  
"Wie ein kleiner goldener Ball mit Flügeln."  
  
Draco guckte sich um und deutete in die Luft. "So?"  
  
Hermine guckte zu diesem Punkt. "Ja, genau so- HARRY DER SCHNATZ!"  
  
Harry sah ihn und flog auf ihn zu, bevor der Slytherin Sucher auch nur richtig reagieren konnte. Dracos Blut begann zu rauschen, als er den Gryffindor Sucher so dicht vor dem Ziel sah. 'Er wird ihn bekommen', dachte Draco, 'er wird ihn bekommen'  
  
Folglich war er geschockt, als ein Spieler von Slytherin Harry seitlich rammte und zu Boden schickte.  
  
"FOUL! UNFAIR!", schrie Ron und ganz Gryffindor mit ihm. Draco guckte besorgt über die Absperrung.  
  
"Geht es ihm gut", fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete diese. Zur Freude der Gryffindors kam Harry aber schnell wieder auf seinen Besen.  
  
"Er blutet.", sagte Draco.  
  
"Keine Sorge. So etwas macht ihm nichts.", beruhigte Ron ihn. Draco beobachtete den fies grinsenden Slytherin Sucher.  
  
"Das war wirklich unfair", murmelte er und beobachtete, wie das Spiel weiter ging. Das Spiel ging noch lange und so wurde Draco schon bald langweilig. Er guckte zu Ron und Hermine, aber die beiden waren komplett ins Spiel vertieft. Draco guckte sich um und dachte nach. Wenn alle bei dem Spiel waren ... dann war niemand im Schloss. Mit diesem Gedanken ging er davon und hoffte, dass niemand ihn sah.  
  
Die Tür zu Harrys Raum war nicht verschlossen und Draco machte sie leise hinter sich zu. Die Stille des Schlosses machte ihn irgendwie nervös und er wünschte sich, dass ihn niemand finden würde. Sei vorsichtig, ermahnte er sich selbst und guckte sich auf Harrys Schreibtisch um. Alles war normal: Federn, Tinte, Bücher und so weiter. Seine Augen wanderten zu einer Truhe, die er zuvor noch nicht gesehen hatte. Er rannte zu ihr, kniete sich nieder und versuchte sie zu öffnen. Sie war verschlossen. "Was er da drin wohl aufbewahrt?", fragte Draco sich. Er stand auf und ging zu Harrys Nachttisch. Er sah einen langen, polierten Stab aus Holz; Harrys Zauberstab. Harry hatte ihn wahrscheinlich vergessen. Er nahm ihn an sich und ging zurück zu der Truhe, vor Aufregung zitternd. "Wie funktioniert das nun?", fragte Draco sich. Er wedelte mit dem Stab und ... und nichts passierte. "Öffne dich", murmelte er leise. Nichts.  
  
"Öffne dich SOFORT!" Immer noch nichts.  
  
"Ich befehle dir dich zu öffnen!" Nichts.  
  
Draco stoppte. Er erinnerte sich an etwas... eine Stimme... "Alo... Alohomora"  
  
Ein roter Strahl drang aus dem Stab und schleuderte ihn an die Wand. Verärgert ging er zu der Truhe zurück.  
  
"Warum lässt du dich nicht öffnen?", schrie er. Dann, aus einem Grund den er nicht kannte, steckte er den Zauberstab in das Schloss. Das Schloss explodierte und der Zauberstab knackte gefährlich. So gefährlich, dass Draco ihn herauszog und zurück trat. Erst nach einiger Zeit realisierte er, dass die Truhe offen war.  
  
"Wow...", murmelte er und nahm etwas aus der Truhe. Er überlegte noch, was es sein könnte und hielt die Hand darunter. Sie verschwand. "Ein Tarnumhang..." Er packte ihn zurück und nahm den nächsten Gegenstand heraus. Ein Fotoalbum mit Fotos von einer rothaarigen Frau, die er nicht kannte, einem Mann, der wie Harry in zehn Jahren aussah und ein Baby. Er vermutete, dass es sich um Harrys Eltern handelte. 'Sie sehen nett aus', dachte er sich, als er das Album zurück packte. Er packte ein paar uninteressante Dinge zur Seite und fand schließlich ein altes Stück Pergament. Er untersuchte die Schrift. Sie war elegant und perfekt; und trotzdem leicht wirkend, mit all den Schwingungen und Bögen. Draco starrte es an. 'Das sieht wichtig aus. Ich werde es mir später angucken', dachte er und steckte es in seine Tasche. Draco guckte in die Truhe. Dort waren nur noch zwei unangetastete Dinge. Das eine war ein Foto von einem zwei Jahre jüngeren Jungen als Harry. Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd, sein schneeblondes Haar funkelte leicht im Mondlicht und es war überraschend diesen leicht arroganten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu entdecken. Draco starrte das Bild an. Irgendwie sah der Junge mit ihm verwand aus. Aber... er konnte ihn nicht einordnen. Also speicherte er es in seinen Erinnerungen und packte es zurück. Das letzte Objekt, wagte er kaum zu berühren und hob es nur ganz vorsichtig ins Licht. "Wow..", sagte er leise. Draco drehte es und betrachtete es in den verschiedenen Lichteinstrahlungen. Es war eine Kristallrose, elegant und zerbrechlich wirkend. Draco fasste es an und spürte, dass es eiskalt war. Er zog sein seine Finder jedoch wieder zurück, da er Angst hatte die Rose zu zerbrechen. Nah dem Stiel war ein Bild eingearbeitet. Er musterte es und erkannte einen kleinen Drachen. Woher hatte Harry solch einen Gegenstand? Er packte die Rose vorsichtig wieder zurück und platzierte auch den Rest wieder so wie er gewesen war. Als er fertig war wunderte er sich erstaunt: 'Warum packt Harry diese Rose auf den Boden? Hat er denn keine Angst, dass sie zerbricht?' Egal. Er packte die Truhe zurück und legte auch den Zauberstab wieder an seinen Platz. Dann ging er zurück zum Quiddichtfeld. Doch sein Kopf war voll mit unbeantworteten Fragen.  
  
Erst als Draco ging, bemerkte er, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war. Hinzu kam, dass er sich im Schloss verlief und nur durch die Hilfe eines Hauselfen, den er zwei Stunden nach verlassen der Gryffindorräumlichkeiten traf, konnte der kleine Junge doch wieder auf den richtigen Weg kommen. Dieser weg führte ihn in die Küche von Hogwarts, wo er hungrig etwas aß und sich mit einem interessanten Hauselfen namens Dobby unterhielt. Dieser reagierte merkwürdiger Weise fast so geschockt auf ihn wie Harry. Schließlich, ein paar Stunden nach seinem Aufbruch, ging er zurück zum Quiddichtfeld. Es war später Nachmittag und die Sonne war bereits untergegangen. Im dunklen Blau der kommenden Nacht kam er an.  
  
"Wo warst du?", fragte Hermine, als Draco sie erreichte. Der kleine Junge erkannte den deutlichen Ärger in ihrer Stimme.  
  
"Im Schloss."  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe? Ich dachte schon, dass ich dich verloren habe!"  
  
"Du warst durch das Spiel abgelenkt."  
  
"Das ist Stunden her!"  
  
"Mir war vor Stunden langweilig."  
  
"Das ist nicht der Punkt!"  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
Ron grinste ihn an und wandte sich dann wieder dem Spiel zu.  
  
"Habt ihr Hunger?", fragte Draco kurz darauf.  
  
"Warum?", wollte Hermine daraufhin wissen.  
  
Der kleine Junge hob eine Tasche hoch. "Ich habe Dobby nach einigen Snacks gefragt."  
  
"Essen!" Ron griff in die Tasche und aß das erste, was er zu fassen bekam. "Mmm . sooo gut!", murmelte er. Auch Hermine bediente sich nun.  
  
"Wann hast du Dobby gesehen?", fragte sie Draco und guckte ihn erstaunt an.  
  
"Ich habe ein Hauselfen getroffen. Dieser hat mich mit zur Küche genommen. Dobby war dort. Sehr nett."  
  
Hermine verschluckte sich am Keks und Ron schnaubte. Draco war ein bisschen verwirrt sagte aber nichts.  
  
"Dauern Quiddichtspiele immer so lange?", fragte er. Hermine zögerte.  
  
"Nein, eigentlich gehen sie schneller zu ende."  
  
"Oh" Draco legte seinen Kopf auf die Hände. "Warum dauert es so lange? Hat Harry den Schnatz noch nicht gesehen?"  
  
"Noch nicht."  
  
Draco drehte sich um und beobachtete das Spiel. Fünf Minuten später nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf.  
  
"Da ist er." Er zeigte knapp über eine Tribüne. Hermine starrte dorthin und begann dann zu winken. Harry sah sie und Hermine, Draco und Ron starrten auf den Schnatz. Harry bemerkte das Zeichen. Er verschwendete keine Zeit, sondern schoss direkt zu dem kleinen Ball. Der Slytherin Sucher sah ihn erst als es schon zu spät war; er hatte die ganze Zeit auf dem Besen gesessen, faul herum geguckt und nicht wirklich aufgepasst. Als er dann endlich begann Harry zu verfolgen, hielt dieser den gefangenen Schnatz schon triumphierend in die Höhe. Nur ein paar Leute bemerkten dies.  
  
"ER HAT DEN SCHNATZ! GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT!", schrie Ron und sprang auf. Nach und nach begann auch der Rest der Gryffindors zu applaudieren. "Harry hat den Schnatz!", riefen die Hausgenossen von eben diesem und auch die anderen Häuser, abgesehen von Slytherin, stimmten mit ein. Draco bemerkte amüsiert, dass auch vom hause Slytherin die meisten erleichtert klatschten. 'Wahrscheinlich sind sie auch froh, dass es endlich vorbei ist'  
  
"Komm!", rief Ron und zog ihn mit. Draco konnte sich erst nach einiger Zeit aus der Masse von Leuten befreien. Von da an hielt er Abstand, so dass er nicht wieder mitgezogen wurde.  
  
Er beobachtete wie die Gryffindors hinunter rannten und Harry feierten, ihn sogar in die Luft warfen. Draco sah all die grinsenden Gesichter. Besonders Harrys. Dieser sah sonst nie so glücklich aus. Er bemerkte nun auch, dass die Gryffindorränge komplett leer waren, alle feierten unten den Sieg. Erneut blickte er Harry an.  
  
'Nein', dachte er, 'Ich werde Dinge falsch gemacht haben. Harry sollte glücklich sein.' (Anm.: Hier bin ich mir absolut nicht sicher. Im Orginal stand: I'll make things wrong. Harry should be haapy. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das sonst übersetzten soll, also verzeiht mir bitte.)  
  
Er guckte traurig und fühlte Schmerzen in seinem Herzen. Er wusste nicht warum. Auch sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen. Er wusste so wenig. Warum hasste Harry ihn so? Warum störte es ihn, dass Harry ihn hasste? Warum war es für ihn etwas besonderes, von Harry ein Lächeln zu sehen? Ron und Hermine waren so nett zu ihm . warum ging er noch zu Harry? Er war nicht doof; soviel war klar. Aber nur ein Idiot ging noch zu einer Person, die ihn so sehr zu hassen schien. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern; aber alles, was er noch wusste, gehörte zu seiner Ankunft vorgestern in Dumbledores Büro. Alles was er da gedacht hatte, war: "Harry, Harry, geh zu Harry." Warum? Er war verängstigt gewesen, aber warum? Und warum Harry? Draco erinnerte sich an Harry. Er erinnerte sich an Harry in dem Klassenraum von McGonagall. Ängstlich und verwirrt. Er runzelte die Stirn. War ich so beängstigend? Er erinnerte sich an Harry. Er erinnerte sich an das, was ihm durch den Kopf ging; er sieht anders aus. So als würde er ihn kennen; und jetzt könnte er schwören ihn niemals zuvor gesehen zu haben. Und Ron und Hermine . Sie schienen ihn zu kennen; und bis jetzt konnte er sich nicht an sie erinnern. Wenn er wirklich in Hogwarts gewesen war, würde das erklären warum er sich leicht an Harry erinnern konnte, aber warum nicht an Ron und Hermine? Und. warum war er erst acht? Er wusste, dass er der Draco Malfoy war über den alle sprachen, aber an mehr konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Er wusste nicht mal wirklich, woher er das wusste. Er fühlte nur diese . diese Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sagte: "Das bist du, Draco, das bist du."  
  
Er ging zu einem Stuhl und setzte sich. Die Gryffindors feierten immer noch ihr triumphierendes Team.  
  
'Wer war der Junge auf dem Foto? Woher hatte Harry diese Rose? Und warum versteckte er sie auf dem Boden der Truhe?'  
  
"Zu viele Fragen.", murmelte Draco. Er guckte zu dem blau - schwarzen Himmel.  
  
"Was versteckst du?", fragte er niemand bestimmten. Sein Blick schweifte zu dem Mond.  
  
'Wow. Er ist wunderschön', dachte er überwältigt.  
  
Plötzlich hatte er das starke Gefühl eines Deja-vus, welches von seinen Gedanken Besitz ergriff. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und sein ganzer Rücken brannte wie Feuer und Eis, so wie Strom der rauf und runter floss. 'Was.' Seine gesamte Kopfbehaarung stand zu Berge, so als würden sie versuchen den Mond zu erreichen. Auch seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als ein schock sein Hirn erreichte, fast wie elektrisch. Sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen, als sein Haar plötzlich aus der Kopfhaut schoss, lange Strähnen hingen über seine Stirn und seinen Rücken. Es tat so weh, und noch immer konnte er seinen Blick nicht vom Mond abwenden, der glühende, weiße Mond .  
  
Und dann wurden seine Augen wieder silbern.  
  
TBC  
  
Anmerkung: WOW, ist das viel geworden! Das nächste Kapitel ist dann wohl wieder etwas kürzer (hoffe ich).  
  
Sarista 


	3. Hermine

Titel: Sleeping Dragon  
  
Teil: 3/  
  
Autor: Dark Opal  
  
Übersetzerin: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitag@t-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Die Idee zu der Story gehört Dark Opal und ich übersetzte sie nur.  
  
Widmung: Vanillia, weil sie die ganzen Fehler und Ungereimtheiten aufgeklärt und verbessert hat. DANKE!  
  
Anmerkung: Vielen Dank an: yvymaus, cat-68, selene 15, Vanillia, Maia May und Ralna. Teil 1 Habe ich verbessert hochgeladen. Es wurde allerdings selten etwas an dem Sinn geändert, sondern nur ein "paar" Fehler ausgebessert.  
  
Hermine  
  
Hermine Granger, fehlerfreie Vertrauensschülerin, das goldene Girl, besserwisserischer Bücherwurm und vieles mehr.  
  
Ja, das bin ich.  
  
Ich werde allerdings auch 'Schlammblut' genannt. Kein wirklich netter Spitzname. Gegeben wurde er mir im zweiten Schuljahr von einem nicht sehr netten Jungen.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Er ist so . Wörter können nicht mal annährend beschreiben, was er ist. Idiotisch, verwöhnt ... Er ist voll schlechter Eigenschaften. "Arrogant" wird ihm nicht gerecht. Anmaßend, ein hochnäsiger Idiot. Er hat seit dem ersten Schuljahr versucht uns das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Die Betonung liegt auf versucht. Er hat das verdammt gut gemacht in den ersten paar Jahren, aber irgendwann haben wir gelernt ihn zu ignorieren und schließlich hat er es aufgegeben. Im 5. Jahr hat er uns tatsächlich kaum noch etwas getan. Plötzlich ist er dann gegangen. Ich müsste lügen, um zu behaupten, dass uns das traurig gestimmt hat. Ron hatte sogar vorgeschlagen eine Party zu veranstalten. So viel also zu einem friedlichen Abschied. Harry . Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn jemals so wütend gesehen habe, wie an diesem Tag. Ich denke Malfoy hat irgendetwas getan, das ihn so wütend machte. . Ich war nur dankbar, dass er weg war. Ich wollte sein hochnäsiges Gesicht nie wieder sehen. Als Professor McGonagall dann seine Rückkehr bekannt gab, kamen all diese Gefühle zurück. Ich wollte schreien. Er kam zurück? Nein! Wie konnten die Professoren das zulassen? Warum konnte er nicht . konnte er nicht da bleiben, wo er war? Ich wirke hart, oder? Aber glaubt mir, das bin ich nicht. Nicht wirklich. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen in wie viele Probleme Malfoy uns gebracht hat . Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich ihn hasse .  
  
***  
  
"Aber er ist so niedlich!", sagte Hermine und beobachtete den kleinen Jungen, wie er fröhlich und lachend auf Harrys Bett auf und ab hüpfte.  
  
"Wie sollte er wirklich Malfoy sein?"  
  
"Außerdem ist er nicht blond", fügte Ron hinzu und guckte auf das mausbraune, strubbelige Haar des Jungen. Harry kam in den Raum.  
  
"McGonagall versucht Klamotten für dich zu - Hey!", schrie er. Mit der Geschwindigkeit eines gut trainierten Suchers schoss seine Hand nach vorne, griff grob nach Dracos übergroßem T-Shirt und setzte ihn hart auf den Boden.  
  
"Spring nicht auf meinem Bett herum! Verstanden?", schrie Harry ihn erbost an.  
  
"Harry!" Hermine ging sofort zu dem kleinen Jungen.  
  
"Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie ihn sanft. Der Junge drehte seinen Kopf und sie sah seine tränengefüllten Augen.  
  
"Musstest du so grob sein?", fragte sie Harry wütend. Dieser antwortete nicht.  
  
"Hier", sagte er stattdessen und gab Draco einen Pullover. "Zieh ihn an, sonst bekommst du eine Erkältung."  
  
Der Junge nahm den Pullover und zog ihn sich schweigend über den Kopf.  
  
"Er ist zu groß", sagte Draco, als der Pullover hinunter rutschte und um seine schmalen Schultern schlotterte.  
  
"Sehe ich so aus, als würde mich das interessieren?"  
  
"Harry!" Hermine stand auf. "Es müsste dich nicht interessieren, wenn er Malfoy wäre, aber so kannst du keine kleinen Kinder behandeln."  
  
Sie drehte sich zu dem Jungen und reichte ihm die Hand. "Komm, wir gehen"  
  
Der Sechsjährige guckte zu ihrer Hand. "Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy", sagte er mit kalter Stimme. Er guckte traurig zu Harry, als er aufstand. "Ich dachte du würdest mich verstehen", sagte er. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür hinaus, schmiss diese hinter sich zu.  
  
Das Trio konnte seine kleinen Schritte hören, die schneller wurden, als er den kalten Gang entlang lief.  
  
"Super! Das lief wirklich super!", kommentierte Ron.  
  
"Willst du ihm nicht hinterher gehen?", fragte Hermine.  
  
"Sollte ich?", erwiderte Harry.  
  
"Schön, wenn nicht du, dann eben ich!" Hermine stürmte zur Tür und drehte sich an dieser noch einmal um. "Ich weiß nicht, was heute mit dir los ist, Harry, aber wenn du glaubst, ein kleines Kind nieder zu machen ist die Lösung, liegst du falsch!" Damit verließ sie den Raum.  
  
***  
  
Hermine fand Draco mit gesenktem Kopf draußen am See sitzend. Der kleine Junge hatte seine Schuhe ausgezogen und die Hosenbeine hoch gekrempelt, hielt seine Füße ins Wasser. Es schien ihn nicht zu stören, dass dieses eiskalt sein musste.  
  
"Hey!" Sie ging zu ihm.  
  
"Oh, wirst du mich nun anschnauzen?", fragte Draco wütend. Hermine setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
"Ist dir nicht kalt?", fragte sie nach einer Weile. Draco antwortete nicht.  
  
"Ähm . du weißt, dass es hier Meerjungfrauen gibt", sagte sie dann.  
  
Ihr antwortete ein leises "Oh".  
  
"Sie werden deinen Fuß packen und dich mit hinunter ziehen, wenn du länger hier sitzt."  
  
"An der Oberfläche ist es zu kalt für sie und sie essen keine Menschen."  
  
"Sie können dich trotzdem hinunterziehen."  
  
"So dass mein verrottender Körper dann ihren Boden verdreckt?"  
  
Hermine lachte. "Du bist sehr schlau für einen Sechsjährigen, weißt du das?"  
  
"Ich bin acht"  
  
"Dann halt, schlau für einen Achtjährigen."  
  
"Es ist nur Logik"  
  
"Trotzdem"  
  
Es entstand eine kurze Stille.  
  
"Du brauchst mich nicht aufbauen."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich weiß, dass Harry mich nicht leid- mich hasst."  
  
"Nein, das tut er nicht."  
  
"Er schreit mich ständig an." Draco zog seine Füße aus dem See und legte sie ins Gras, während er sich umdrehte um Hermine anzusehen. Er umschlang seine Knie mit seinen Armen. "Er schreit mich selbst für das einfache Nennen meines Namens an."  
  
"Na ja, vielleicht würde er dies nicht tun, wenn du uns die Wahrheit sagen würdest."  
  
"Es ist mein wahrer Name!", sagte Draco wütend, "Warum glaubt mir das niemand?"  
  
"Vielleicht, weil Malfoy die Schule vor zwei Jahren verließ. Und er war nicht acht Jahre alt."  
  
"Du denkst also, dass ich lüge?"  
  
"Nein, aber -?  
  
"Also dann, mein Name ist Draco Malfoy"  
  
"Es ist nur ." Hermine zögerte. "Harry . er mochte Malfoy nicht gerade, als er noch hier war."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Er . war nicht sehr nett zu ihm."  
  
Der kleine Junge runzelte die Stirn. "Wie kann ich ihn wütend gemacht haben, wenn ich mich nicht einmal daran erinnern kann, ihn wütend gemacht zu haben?"  
  
"Siehst du, genau das ist der Grund", sagte Hermine, "Harry mochte Malfoy nicht und nun kommst du . es macht ihn halt verrückt."  
  
"Aber ich habe nichts getan."  
  
"Es scheint nichts zu ändern, oder?"  
  
Draco guckte zum See und drehte sich dann wieder um. "Glaubst du mir?"  
  
"Glauben . was?"  
  
"Das ich Draco Malfoy bin."  
  
"Es ist ein bisschen schwer, das zu glauben", gab Hermine zu. Draco runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Würde es dir leichter fallen zu glauben, dass ich jemand anders bin?", fragte er.  
  
"Vielleicht .abe-"  
  
"Schön", sagte er und reichte ihr die Hand. "Mein Name ist Daryn. Hallo"  
  
Hermine starrte seine kleine Hand an und lachte dann, als sie diese ergriff "Hallo, mein Name ist - "  
  
"Hermine, ich weiß"  
  
"Ist schon o.k.", sagte Hermine, "Du musst dir keinen anderen Namen geben."  
  
"Nein, es ist nicht o.k." Draco wirkte todernst. "Wenn es leichter für dich ist, mich als eine andere Person zu sehen, dann . bin ich eine andere Person"  
  
Hermine lächelte. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Harry wird schon bald drüber hinwegkommen"  
  
Draco sah traurig aus. "Das hoffe ich"  
  
"Falls du mir die Frage gestattest . warum bist du so . wild darauf, dass Harry dich mag?"  
  
Draco hob seine Augenbraue und für einen Moment dachte Hermine, dass er sie nicht verstanden hatte. Dann fragte er: "Was meinst du?"  
  
"Nun...", sie zuckte mit den Achseln. "Malfoy mochte Harry nie."  
  
"Warum sprichst du über mich, wie über eine andere Person?", fragte Draco. Hermine zögerte.  
  
"Ich . ich weiß nicht, er scheint nur so komplett anders zu sein als du, finde ich."  
  
"Ist er nicht"  
  
"Woher weißt du das?"  
  
Draco schaute Hermine direkt in die Augen. "Wie viele Draco Malfoys kann es geben?"  
  
"Richtig", gab sie zu. Es herrschte kurz Stille. "Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."  
  
"Ich ." Draco stoppte und guckte zur Seite. "Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
Hermine sagte nichts und nach einer Weile fuhr Draco fort. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern . Ich kam plötzlich in das Büro des alten Mannes, des Schulleiters glaube ich, und das Erste, an das ich dachte, war Harry. Dann kamen all die anderen Eindrücke und das Einzige, was ich noch wusste, war Harry und -"  
  
"Hey, beruhige dich!", sagte Hermine schnell.  
  
Draco stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände. "Ich weiß nicht . alles an was ich mich erinnern konnte war er . alles woran ich denken konnte war 'Geh zu Harry, geh zu Harry' . so als ob er mich beschützen könnte."  
  
"Wovor beschützen?", fragte Hermine sanft.  
  
"Ich ... Ich kann mich nicht erinnern", sagte Draco und sein kleiner Körper zitterte, als er anfing zu weinen.  
  
***  
  
Draco ging leise zu Harrys Raum und öffnete die Tür. Müde ging er zum Bett . drehte dann um und ging in eine Ecke des Raumes, wo er sich zum Schlafen zusammenrollte.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später betrat der Schwarzhaarige das Zimmer. Er ging zu seinem Bett und sah dann den kleinen Jungen in der dunkelsten Ecke ruhig schlafen, mit den Knien bis zur Brust gezogen. Harry zögerte und nahm dann seine Decke. Er ging zu dem Jungen und legte sie ihm um die kleinen Schultern. Dann legte er sich zum Schlafen ins Bett.  
  
Draco bewegte sich und blinzelte müde, bemerkte dann die Decke, die um ihn gewickelt war. Er schaute zum Bett, wo Harry schlief, und lächelte. 


	4. Draco

Titel: Sleeping Dragon  
  
Teil: 4/  
  
Autor: Dark Opal  
  
Übersetzerin: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitagt-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Die Idee zu der Story gehört Dark Opal und ich übersetzte sie nur.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Anmerkung: Sorry, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber ich habe einfach unheimlich viel zu tun und dann ist meine Betaleserin auch noch unauffindbar. #seufz# Es tut mir wirklich ganz, ganz doll leid und ich gelobe Besserung.  
  
Danksagung: Vielen Dank an Ralna Malfoy, selene15(ich bin wirklich ganz und gar unschuldig an dem durchaus grausamen Verlauf der Story. Das hat alles Dark Opal verbrochen #unschuldiggrins#), SweetC18 und koryu. Danke! #knuddel#  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy. Aber du wirst mir wohl nicht glauben. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum. Ich...

###  
  
„AHHHHHHHHHHH!", der Junge schrie unter Qualen. Er packte seinen Kopf, packte ihn fest, als elektrische Stöße durch sein Gehirn flossen. Sein Rücken versteifte sich und er sackte unter Qualen zurück.  
  
Da war ein reißendes Geräusch in seiner Hose und er fühlte ... etwas ... sich heraus drücken, aus dem neuen Loch in seiner Hose. Seine Muskeln spannten sich plötzlich und er schließlich konnte er wegsehen; er hielt seine Augen vor Schmerz fest geschlossen, als er Knochen brechen fühlte, Knack; wieder zusammen.  
  
Er fühlte etwas aus seinem Gesicht und Körper spritzen und plötzlich realisierte er, was passierte. Er fühlte seine Arme, seine Beine und seinen Brustkorb dicker werden und das Shirt riss auf, als sein Körper größer wurde.  
  
Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an etwas... jemanden, der ihm nahe legte niemals zum Mond zu gucken. Ein fliehender Gedanke... dann war er weg so schnell wie er gekommen war, andere Gedanken überwogen, dominantere Gedanken. Rennen, Kämpfen, Beißen... in ihm, etwas schrie unter Angst auf, aber es war zu spät um Angst zu haben, viel zu spät.  
  
Draco wirbelte herum und knurrte. Er war hungrig.

###

„Wo _ist_ er?"Hermine ging durch die Korridore.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, er war neben mir!", sagte Ron.  
  
„Warum hasst du nicht auf ihn aufgepasst?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt.  
  
„Hab ich!"  
  
„Wo ist er dann?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht!"  
  
„Du hast nicht sehr gut auf ihn aufgepasst, oder?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht... Ich habe ihn durch die Menge gezogen und plötzlich hat er sich losgemacht und ist weggerannt!"  
  
Hermine strich sich durch die Haare. „Das ist schlecht."  
  
„Ich weiß..."  
  
„Er konnte _überall_ sein! Er ist nicht in Gryffindor, nicht in der Küche ... wir haben sogar _Slytherin_ kontrolliert!"  
  
„Die waren _nicht_ gerade froh uns zu sehen", meinte Ron.  
  
„Wo kann er nur sein..."  
  
„Er ist schlau, ich glaube nicht, dass er irgendwohin geht, wo er nicht hin sollte..."  
  
„Ja, das Problem ist nur, dass er nicht weiß _wo _er nicht hin sollte!"  
  
„Gut. Wie schlimm könnte es sein?"  
  
Hermine drehte sich, um Ron in die Augen zu gucken. „Der verbotene Wald?"  
  
Ron wurde blass. „Ohhh Mist!"  
  
„Gen-„  
  
„Shh"Ron verschloss ihren Mund. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du etwas gehört?"  
  
Plötzlich traf ihn etwas Schweres an der Brust, riss ihn um. Hermine schrie. Ron starrte ängstlich zu seinem Angreifer. Alles was er sah, waren die Augen, zwei glühende, silberne Punkte. Die Augenfarbe wechselte plötzlich in kristallblau, die angstvollen Augen eines Menschen, dann wurden sie wieder silbern.  
  
„Malfoy?"Ron reagierte schnell, hob seinen Arm um sein Gesicht zu schützen, als das Ding seinen Kopf erneut herunter stieß, mit dem Kiefer knirschte, Speichel rann aus dem Mund.  
  
Er packte das Maul mit seinen Händen und drückte es hoch.  
  
„OhmeinGottwas_ist_es?", schrie Hermine.  
  
„Du fragst _mich_?"  
  
„OhmeinGott! OhmeinGott! ..."  
  
„TU ETWAS!"  
  
Wieder bei klarem Verstand holte Hermine schnell ihren Zauberstab raus und sagte den ersten Spruch, der ihr in den Kopf kam.  
  
„Rictusempra!"  
  
Mit einem überraschten Jaulen wurde die Kreatur von der Brust des Rothaarigen gerissen und flog in einem kleinen Wirbelwind gegen die Wand. Jetzt, wo es im Licht stand, konnten die zwei sehen, was es war.  
  
„Ein _Werwolf_?", schrie Hermine auf. Die Kreatur erhob sich leicht schwankend, unversehrt, guckte zu den beiden und knurrte.  
  
„Hermine...", sagte Ron zitternd vom Boden aus.  
  
„Steh auf Ron, schnell!"  
  
Ron stand auf, seine Knie zitterten vor Angst. „Hermine..."  
  
Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab erneut. „Stup -."  
  
„Nein!"Ron griff ihr Handgelenk.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Das ... Ich denke es ist ..."  
  
Der Werwolf guckte zu den beiden und stieß ein tiefes, kehliges Knurren aus, bevor er sich umdrehte und in die andere Richtung verschwand.  
  
„Ich denke, das war Malfoy", sagte Ron nach einer Pause. Hermines Augen weiteten sich.  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Ich weiß ... aber seine Augen ... sie haben sich verändert..."  
  
Hermine ging los.  
  
„Hermine!"  
  
„Komm, Ron, beeile dich! Wenn in der Schule ein Werwolf herum läuft, müssen wir das den Lehrern sagen, ob es Malfoy ist oder nicht!" 

###  
  
Hermine... Ron...  
  
Der Werwolf stoppte und schnüffelte in der Luft. Seine Ohren zuckten. Menschen. Es bewegte sich schnell in die Schatten, wo es beobachtete wie zwei Mädchen vorbei gingen, beide aus Ravenclaw.  
  
Essen.  
  
Nein... nein...  
  
Die Bestie spannte seine Muskeln, bereitete sich auf den Angriff vor.  
  
Ein bisschen näher...  
  
Es sprang.  
  
NEIN!  
  
Es hielt mitten in der Luft an, Krallen trafen wild auf dem Boden auf. Es sprang schnell in den Schatten, gerade als die Mädchen sich umdrehten um zu gucken.  
  
Innerlich war Draco dankbar. Er war so verängstigt vorher bei Ron gewesen ... er hätte ihn wirklich beinahe gefressen. Die Werwolfinstinkte waren so stark ... übermannten seinen Verstand ... und Ron hatte so gut gerochen...  
  
_Ich muss stärker sein. Ich muss die Kontrolle behalten_  
  
Aber gerade, als er diesen Gedanken dachte, fühlte er seinen Körper woanders hingehen.

###  
  
Dumbledore stand auf nach der Nachricht.  
  
„Dies ist sehr ernst ... also. Geht zurück nach Gryffindor und sagt allen, sie sollen in ihren Räumen bleiben. Geht nicht raus, unter keinen Umständen. Ich werde gehen und dem Rest der Lehrer Bescheid geben. Sagt allen Schülern, die ihr trefft, sie sollen vorsichtig sein und zurück in ihre Räume gehen."  
  
Er ging los.  
  
„Uh ... Sir?", fragte Ron.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Etwas noch ... ich denke der Werwolf ist Malfoy. Ich bin natürlich nicht sicher", fügte er hastig hinzu, „Aber ich bin fast sicher."  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Dumbledore.  
  
„Ich ... Ich weiß nicht, nur seine Augen ... und Malfoy wird vermisst ..."  
  
Der Schuldirektor runzelte die Stirn. „Ist in Ordnung. Kehrt zu euren Räumen zurück."

###  
  
_Wo geh ich hin? _fragte Draco sich. Innerlich wunderte er sich über den Körper des Werwolfes. Jeder Muskel war stark, voller Kraft und konnte einen Menschen mit nur einem Schlag betäuben. Die Krallen waren scharf; Draco bezweifelte, dass es irgend etwas geben könnte, was sie nicht zerschneiden könnten.  
  
Sein Blickfeld war unglaublich. Draco konnte kleine Details sehen, die er als Mensch nicht sehen würde und er konnte viel weiter gucken.  
  
Auch die Dunkelheit schien ihm nichts auszumachen.  
  
_Natürlich nicht_  
  
Was ihn am meisten überraschte, war der Geruchssinn des Werwolfes. Draco konnte zu einer Wand gehen und mit einem Schnüffeln war es ihm möglich zu sagen, wer sich dagegen gelehnt hatte und manchmal sogar, was sie zum Abendessen gegessen hatten.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie er aussah, aber ihm war klar, dass er so größer war, als in der menschlichen Form. Alles in allem hatte er es ohne Mühe geschafft, Ron auf den Boden zu drücken.  
  
Und ... er verängstigte die Laute.  
  
Als Draco in Rons Augen gesehen hatte ... sah er seine eigene Reflexion in ihnen. Es hatte ihn verängstigt. Er hatte niemals zuvor so einen metallisch – silbernen Schimmer in Augen gesehen. Auch hatte er nie soviel Angst in einem menschlichen Gesicht gesehen und für eine Sekunde hatte seine eigene Angst sich in den Augen des anderen gespiegelt.  
  
Er war mehr als erleichtert gewesen, als Hermine den Fluch auf ihn geschleudert hatte ... und es hatte ihn nicht mal verletzt, hatte ihn nur kurz benommen gemacht.  
  
Draco ermahnte sich geistig selbst. _Pass auf, lass den Werwolf nicht die Kontrolle übernehmen!  
  
_Er bemerkte, dass er vor einer Wand stand, im Schatten wartend. Worauf?  
  
Er sah einen Jungen zu einem Bild gehen. Neville.  
  
„Wormwood", sagte er. Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und der Junge trat ein. Draco fühlte, wie er nach Neville hindurch trat, ihm in den Schatten folgte.  
  
_Warum geh ich zu den Gryffindors? _fragte er sich.  
  
Dann erkannte er es.  
  
_Nein nein nein nein NEIN!_

_###  
_  
Harry seufzte glücklich, ließ das warme Wasser auf seine Haare laufen, hinunter zu seinen Schultern. Nach einem so langen Tag hat eine Dusche sich nie besser angefühlt.  
  
Er wusste nicht, was falsch gelaufen war. Das war das längst Quiddichtspiel, das er jemals hatte.  
  
Es war nur ... er war abgelenkt gewesen ... jedesmal, wenn er die Slytherins sah...  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. Es war egal. Gryffindor hatte gewonnen. Die Vergangenheit ... die Vergangenheit war die Vergangenheit, nichts bei dem man verweilen musste.  
  
Er seifte sein Haar ein und wusch es, fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch jede mitternachts Kräuseln, schrubbte seine Kopfhaut. Dann stand er mit seinem Rücken unter dem Wasserstrahl und streckte seine Schultern, hörte das willkommende Knacken von erschöpften Knochen.  
  
Harry drehte das Wasser voll auf und wusch das verbliebene Shampoo aus seinen Haaren, dann ging er hinaus in das dampfende Badezimmer, trocknete sich schnell ab. Er ließ die Haare nass. Hermine sagte ihm immer, wie schlecht das für seine Haare war, aber heute Nacht hatte er einen Sieg für Gryffindor erreicht und so interessierte es ihn nicht, was Hermine sagte.  
  
Er zog eine alte, graue Hose und ein helles Shirt an, dann ging er raus.  
  
Und wurde zu Boden geworfen.

###  
  
_nein nein nein nein nein!_  
  
Draco versuchte mit jeder Zelle seines Geistes den Werwolf wieder zu kontrollieren, aber ohne Erfolg.  
  
Er saß auf Harry, sein Schwanz wedelte hin und her, sein Kiefer geiferte, Speichel tropfte aus seinem Maul.  
  
Er riecht gut ... hungrig ...  
  
_Nein!_  
  
Harry blickte zu dem Werwolf auf, immer noch benommen.  
  
_Harry! Harry nein! Wach auf! Stopp mich stopp mich stopp mich!_  
  
Plötzlich stieß der Werwolf seinen Kopf runter, so wie er es bei Ron gemacht hatte. Ein Paar starke, gebräunte Hände kamen hoch und hielten den Unter- und Oberkiefer, hielten das Maul weit geöffnet.  
  
Draco schluchzte innerlich.  
  
Harry rollte sich rückwärts unter den Werwolf, brachte seine Beine vor ihn und trat zu so hart er konnte. Der Werwolf flog davon und kam seitlich auf dem Boden auf, aber er stand schnell unverletzt wieder auf. Er knurrte wieder. Draco konnte es fühlen. Diesmal war er nicht bereit seine Beute gehen zu lassen.  
  
_Harry, lauf!_  
  
Der Werwolf machte sich erneut bereit, aber diesmal war Harry vorbereitet. Er rollte sich zur Seite und das Tier krachte in Harrys Schreibtisch.  
  
_Harry, beeile dich, hol deinen Zauberstab, tu etwas...  
_  
Harry tat nichts. Er stand einfach nur im Zimmer, nicht einmal in Kampfhaltung, riskierte, dass der Werwolf zu ihm kam.  
  
Draco konnte den Ärger spüren, die Blutlust, und mit einem Knurren fühlte er, wie der Werwolf erneut angriff.  
  
Harry wich aus, aber der Werwolf fiel nicht wieder. Diesmal landete er leicht auf den Pfoten und sprang zur Wand, nutzte sie gleich um sich abzustoßen, flog genau auf Harry zu. Erneut wich Harry aus, stand dann mit gekreuzten Armen da, gewagt.  
  
_Ist er VERRÜCKT? _Draco wollte schreien. _Stopp, bitte, stopp, STOPP!_  
  
Der Werwolf umrundete Harry, beobachtete vorsichtig seinen Gegner.  
  
Harry hatte nicht vor einfach dort zu stehen und sich vom Werwolf töten zu lassen.  
  
Mit anwidernder Erkenntnis fühlte Draco wie der Werwolf dachte, zu Harrys Kehle blickte.  
  
Aber wie sollte man es tun ...  
  
_Bitte, bitte, stopp..._  
  
Was, jetzt? Und mein Opfer aufgeben? Nein, das macht zu viel Spaß.  
  
_Das ist Morden!_  
  
Nur die Stärksten überleben, schien der Wolf zu antworten. Draco konnte die Gedanken des Werwolfes fühlen ...  
  
Sich auf ihn stürzen? Nein. Aber ... da musste ein Weg sein ...  
  
Da.  
  
Der Wolf ließ Harry ein tiefes Knurren hören, dann rannte er zum Fenster und sprang hinaus.  
  
Wenn Draco es gekonnt hätte, hätte er geschrien. Aber er konnte nicht.  
  
Es wirbelte plötzlich herum und versenkte seine Klauen in der Schlosswand, brach Steine heraus.  
  
Seine Muskeln begannen sofort zu schmerzen; es war schwer sich am Schloss zu halten mit nichts außer den Krallen.  
  
Aber es zog sich hoch, Stück für Stück, bis es direkt unter dem Fenster war; stoppte nur, als ein großer Teil Steine zu Boden fiel. Wieder wunderte Draco sich über die Kraft der Bestie.  
  
_Aber was soll das ... OH_  
  
Kurz darauf kam Harry zum Fenster, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Und es griff an.  
  
Der Werwolf drückte sich mit seinen kräftigen Hinterbeinen ab und nutzte die Vorderpfoten, die er auf den Fenstersims stellte, um wieder in die Horizontale zu kommen, dadurch sprang er Harry um, so dass sie wieder zurück im Zimmer waren.  
  
_NEIN!_  
  
Der Werwolf knurrte bösartig, ein hungriges Glitzern in seinen Augen. Harry stolperte und riss seine Arme vor den Kopf, aber die Bestie schlug kräftig nach dem Gesicht des Gryffindors, hinterließ einen tiefen, roten Kratzer, welcher sofort anfing zu bluten.  
  
Innerlich begann Draco zu weinen, während der Werwolf verrückt wurde durch den Geruch, den großartigen, verlockenden Geruch ...  
  
Blut. Warm, immer noch aus dem Körper laufend...  
  
Es musste es haben.  
  
Es beugte sich vor, wieder, sicher, dass seine Beute jetzt hilflos war.  
  
_NEIN!_  
  
Die Bestie stoppte für einen Moment und Harry sah, sah die plötzliche Veränderung in den Augen, von teuflisch, metallisch Silber zu verängstigtem Kristallblau. Und mit den Reflexen eines gut trainierten Suchers erkannte er die Möglichkeit.  
  
Diesmal versuchte er nicht die Bestie runter zu stoßen. Er griff erneut nach dem Kiefer, so wie er es vorher getan hatte.  
  
Die Augen änderten sich sofort wieder zu flüssigem Silber und Harry wusste, dass Draco die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Es war nun egal. Er ließ den Werwolf das Maul tiefer drücken, kämpfte mit dem Kiefer um ihn geschlossen zu halten.  
  
Dann, als ihre Gesichter sich so nah waren...  
  
Harry wusste nicht wirklich, was er tat. Er müsste es wegstoßen. Oder gegen de Brust treten und versuchen seine Rippen zu brechen.  
  
Er wusste nicht mehr, was er tat.  
  
Er lehnte sich vor und küsste es auf den Mund.

TBC


	5. Pansy

_**Titel:** Sleeping Dragon_

_**Teil:** 5/_

_**Autor:** Dark Opal_

_**Übersetzerin:** Sarista_

_**E-Mail:** frankpetra.freitagt-online.de_

_**Serie:** Harry Potter_

_**Rating:** PG - 13_

_**Warnung:** Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen._

_Das ganze ist nicht Betagelesen, weil meine Beta sich einfach nicht mehr meldet. _

_**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Die Idee zu der Story gehört Dark Opal und ich übersetzte sie nur._

_**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter_

_**Wichtig! Ich habe jetzt ein Livejournal, wo ihr dann immer lesen könnt, wie es voran geht. Guckt doch bitte mal vorbei. Die Adresse findet ihr in meiner Bio.**_

_**Danksagung:** gugi28, Ivine, vampiry (nein, ich habe das dritte und vierte nicht vertauscht. Frag mich bitte nicht, warum sie das so geschrieben hat, aber im englischen Original ist es genauso #kuff#) und Li-chan. Ihr seid die besten und es tut mir unglaublich leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe. Ich werde ab jetzt versuchen einmal im Monat was neues hochzuladen. Danke! #knuddel# #kekseverteil#_

_Sarista_

* * *

**Pansy**

Mein Name ist Pansy Parkinson. Ich bin im siebten Jahrgang von Hogwarts und das beliebteste Mädchen in Slytherin, dem besten Haus der Schule.

Das letzte Quiddichtspiel zählt nicht.

Gut, ich denke es zählt schon. Aber es war keineswegs fair. Gryffindor hat betrogen. Die haben Potter. Und neben dem ... ist Basil ein miserabler Sucher.

Ich gebe zu, dass Slytherin nicht in Bestform ist ... seit eineinhalb Jahren schon. Nicht mehr seit Draco ging.

Es ist lustig. Niemand hat ihn jemals wirklich verstanden. Sie sahen ihn alle als diesen arroganten Bastard, der sich um nichts und niemanden sorgte als sich selbst, was so weit entfernt ist von der Wahrheit, dass ich lachen könnte.

Es ist ein allgemeines Gerücht, dass er so ist wie er ist, weil Lucius ihn foltert. Es ist ein allgemeines Gerücht, dass er trainiert wird um ein Todesser zu werden. Nur eins davon ist wahr und das ist er nicht wirklich freiwillig. Wie ich schon sagte, er ist nicht die Person, für die ihn alle halten.

Ihr werdet jetzt denken ‚Was weißt du schon?' Mehr als ihr, das steht fest. Erstens bin ich mit Draco aufgewachsen. Ich kenne ihn von klein an, und glaubt mir, er war – ist nicht das Arsch, für das ihn alle halten. Er hat nur viel erlebt.

Folter, vermute ich. Aber was ich weiß ist ...

er ist die verständnisvollste und charmanteste Person, die ich kenne. Er ist so wie er ist wegen ... äußeren Einflüssen. Und wegen einem Zwischenfall. Ich habe geschworen es für mich zu behalten und ich habe keinen Grund dieses Vertrauen zu brechen.

Manchmal wirkt es so, als wäre ich die einzige Person, die weiß, wie er wirklich ist. Es regt mich nur so auf, wenn andere Leute es nicht sehen. Draco ist so ... sanft. Nicht wie diese bescheuerten Gryffindors, die umher rennen und sich umarmen wie verrückte Geliebte. Ein gelegentliches Wort, eine leichte Berührung ... all das hat Bedeutung.

Ich vermisse Draco. Ich habe ihm sooft geschrieben und er hat nie geantwortet. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es ihm gut geht, da in Durmstrag. Es wird dort kälter in dieser Jahreszeit ...

* * *

Die Augen des Werwolfes weiteten sich und Harry sah, wie die Augenfarbe sich von flüssigem Silber in Eisblau änderte. 

Es hob geschockt seinen Kopf, nachdem Harry den Griff von seinem Maul gelöst hatte.

Dann begann es sich zu verändern, die Verwandlung war so rapide, dass sie nur vier Sekunden dauerte.

Wild, dreckiges Braun wurde wieder zu blasser Haut, Ohren schrumpften passend zu dem runden Schädel des Körpers eines Achtjährigen. Der Schwanz schrumpfte zurück, die Krallen verlängerten sich und teilten sich zu Händen, Fingern, Füßen und Zehen, bis Harry in ängstlich geweitete himmelblaue Augen starrte.

Aber die Verwandlung war noch nicht beendet.

Dracos Augen wurden wieder silbern und sein Körper wuchs, die Knochen knackten als die Gliedmaßen sich dehnten

Strähnen heller, platinblonder Haare schossen zwischen den mausbraunen Haaren hervor, länger und weicher.

Draco schrie unter Schmerzen auf, Schweiß rann über seine Stirn.

Der Gedanke ihn wegzustoßen und wegzurennen kam Harry vage in den Sinn, aber er beobachtete weiterhin mit leicht angeekelter Faszination und idiotisch gryffindorhafter Neugierde wie Arme und Beine wuchsen, ihre runde, kindliche Form verloren und muskulös wurden, die Haut ein bisschen dunkler wurde. Harry zwang sich den Blick von Dracos Brust zu seinem Gesicht zu heben, nur um die letzte Veränderung zu erfassen; die Augen des Blonden veränderten sich von hellen eisblauen zu leicht trüben und verschwommenen mit kleinen unauffälligen silbernen Flecken, etwas das Harry nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Mit einem abschließenden Schnappen war die Verwandlung komplett.

Silber-fleckige-eisblaue Augen trafen auf verwirrte Edelsteine, als der achtzehnjährige Draco Malfoy sich über Harry beugte, in der selben Position, wie er es als Werwolf getan hatte, auf Knie und Hände gestützt mit dem überraschtestem Aussehen, das der Gryffindor jemals gesehen hatte.

Und so fanden Hermine und Ron die beiden kurz darauf.

Ron riss zuerst die Tür auf. „Harry pass auf, es ist ein Werwolf auf dem Gel- eeeeaargh!"

Hermine blinzelte und wurde dann rot. „Gut. Ich denke, das weißt du bereits."

Harry erwachte aus seiner Trance. Reflexartig riss er seine Bein hoch und trat in Dracos Magen, genau so wie er es bei dem Werwolf gemacht hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung war Draco weit leichter, als er es erwartet hatte.

So flog Draco mit einem Schrei von dem Gryffindor weg und landete hart auf dem Boden.

„Das sollte besser nicht zur Gewohnheit werden", murmelte er und rieb sich den Rücken.

Malfoy?", fragte Harry mit benommener Stimme.

„Du erinnerst dich an mich. Oh Freude."

„Ich muss mich übergeben", gab Ron laut bekannt und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Draco stand auf.

„Was mache ich hier?", fragte er.

„Weißt du das nicht?", antwortete Hermine.

„Ich bin verdammt noch mal nicht allwissend."

„Bedenkt man, dass du derjenige warst, der durch den Kamin in Dumbledores Büro kam, der sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt hat und mich angegriffen hat, ja ich würde denken, dass du es weißt", meinte Harry.

Dracos Gesicht zuckte bevor er sich zur Tür drehte und ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand. Hermine beobachtete Harry, der die Tür mit einem Mix aus Ärger und Verwirrung anstarrte.

„Gut, zu mindestens musst du nicht mehr auf ihn aufpassen", stellte Hermine nicht gerade hilfreich fest.

* * *

Draco näherte sich den Slytherinräumen, zögernd guckte er zu dem Portrait. 

„Also, sagst du das Passwort oder nicht?", fragte es gereizt, schien ihn nicht zu erkennen.

„Halt den Mund und lass mich überlegen ..."

„Was? Du kannst dich nicht erinnern? Häh? Du kannst dich nicht erinnern?"Das Bild lachte. „Und du nennst dich Slytherin?"

Draco lehnte sich vor, brachte sein Gesicht dicht an das Portrait ran. „Hör zu, ich war für eineinhalb Jahre nicht auf dieser Schule. Ich habe versucht höflich zu sein. Jetzt weiß ich das Passwort nicht, aber was ich weiß, ist dass du mich rein lässt oder ich werde dich nehmen und in einen Ofen packen.

Das Bild schluckte. „Oh, Sie sind es, Mister Malfoy ... Ich habe Sie nicht erkannt ... langes Haar und so ..."

Draco hob seinen Kopf, seine schulterlangen Haare glänzten im Licht. „Nette Entschuldigung. Jetzt öffne die Tür."

Die Tür öffnete sich mit soviel Schwung, dass sie gegen die Wand schlug. Drinnen guckten einige Slytherins erstaunt auf. Draco ging einfach an ihnen vorbei, ignorierte sie völlig. Er ging direkt zu den Mädchenquartieren und klopfte an die Tür.

„Warte", schrie jemand. Draco wartete und klopfte dann erneut.

„Ich sagte: Warte!", schrie dieser jemand gereizt.

Diesmal wartete Draco nicht. Er ging einfach rein.

Pansy drehte sich wütend um.

„Hey, hörst du – Draco!"

Draco legte den Kopf leicht schräg. „Sagte ich nicht, dass ich zurück komme?"

Ein glückliches Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens, als sie aufstand und zu ihm rannte, ihn fest umarmte.

Als Draco sich versteifte, ließ sie ihn gleich wieder los, trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Das wurde auch langsam Zeit", scherzte sie. Dracos Laune besserte sich langsam.

„Eineinhalb Jahre, wie versprochen."

Pansy stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und streichelte sanft über sein Haar, kringelte die Enden um ihre Finger. „Du bist gewachsen", sagte sie.

„Ich oder meine Haare?"

„Beide."

Draco berührte sanft ihre Wange, zögernd, so als hätte er Angst. „Wenn du geschrumpft bist."

„Ich bin nicht geschrumpft!", erwiderte Pansy empört. „Alles was du sagtest, war dass du in eineinhalb Jahren wiederkommen würdest ... wer hat dir erlaubt größer zu werden?"

„Wer gibt den Blumen die Erlaubnis zu blühen?", konterte Draco, der Hauch eines Lächelns flackerte über sein Gesicht. Pansy grinste.

„Aber diese Blumen gehen eventuell ein und sterben."

„Aber sie sind süß und wunderschön in ihrer Jugend."

Pansy kicherte. „Spielst du noch immer diese Spiele? Schmeichler."Sie berührte sanft sein Gesicht. „Schlangen werden gerissener je älter sie werden."

„Und charmanter?"

„Drachen werden charmanter. Schlangen werden gerissener."

„Und was bin ich?"

„Beides."

Draco grinste. „Dann bin ich ein Drache. Ich ziehe es vor mich nicht als Schlange zu sehen, danke."

„Mein Eisdrache."

„Meine perfekte Blüte."

Pansy seufzte. Das war es, was sie vermisst hatte. Die liebevollen Wortgefechte, das Anspielen und Necken...

„Wie bist du hergekommen?", fragte sie. Dracos Gesicht verlor sofort jegliche Emotionen.

„Flohpulver."

„Wie ist Durmstrang? Ich hatte Angst, dass du dich erkältest, es ist kalt da oben ..."

„Drachen frieren nicht."

Pansy erkannte, dass er das Thema wechseln wollte. Doch das würde sie nicht zulassen. „Nein, aber du schon."

Draco war still. Er ging zum Fenster.

„Du hast Glück. Das ist das beste Zimmer von Hogwarts."

Pansy seufzte. ‚O.k. Draco, ich lass dich in Ruhe. Dieses Mal.' „Ich denke die Gryffindors haben bessere."

„Warum sagst du das?"

„Sie sind höher."Pansy zeigte zum Turm.

„Wo sie von Werwölfen abgegriffen werden können und im Winter frieren."

„Werwölfe?"Pansy lachte. „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

Draco lachte nicht.

* * *

Hermine hob ein Buch auf, alle Seiten waren lose oder zerrissen, das Cover zerkratzt. 

„Bist du o.k.?, fragte sie.

„Ja, warum sollte ich nicht o.k. sein?", antwortete Harry, hob ein Bettlacken auf, das zerrissen war, wo die Krallen des Werwolfes eingedrungen waren.

„Das sieht nach einem wirklich schlimmen Kratzer aus."

Harry berührte vorsichtig seine Wange. An seinen Fingern war Blut, als er die Hand zurückzog.

„Ich beklage mich nicht."

„Das würdest du nicht mal tun, wenn er dir einen Pfahl durchs Herz gerammt hätte."

Harry grinste. „Ich bin kein Vampir."

„Ich weiß."Hermine guckte besorgt auf die tiefen Narben im jugendlichen Gesicht. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sich das nicht entzündet."

„Es geht mir gut Hermine!"

Schon gut, schon gut ...", sagte Hermine. Aber innerlich war sie sehr besorgt. Blut lief ihm über die Wange und das Kinn und die Narben waren rot, noch nicht verheilt. Aber sie sagte nichts. Sie wusste es besser. Harry würde sagen, dass es ihm gut ging. Er war so unglaublich stur manchmal.

Hermine hob ein weiteres Buch auf.

„Du wirst viel für neue Bücher zahlen müssen."Sie seufzte.

„Ich weiß."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Was ist passiert?", wiederholte Hermine, „warum sieht das Zimmer aus wie ein Wrack?"

„Ich weiß nicht ... ich kam aus der Dusche und dieser blutrünstige Werwolf sprang auf mich rauf."

„Was passierte dann?"

„Wir kämpften."Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie konnte das passieren?" Hermine zeigte auf den zerstörten Schreibtisch, zersplittert und zerbrochen.

„Er ist rein gerannt."

Hermine musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, so absurd klang das.

„Warum hast du nicht deinen Zauberstab benutzt?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß es nicht ... Ich glaube, er war nicht griffbereit."

Hermine guckte sich um. „Hattest du ihn bei dir?"

„Nein."

„Also gut ... wo ist er?"

Harry guckte zu seinem Nachtschrank. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut.

* * *

Draco ging langsam durch den Slytherinbereich. 

Hogwarts hatte sich sehr verändert – auch wenn es nie so schien. Plötzlich sah er, wie Hogwarts Jahre früher aussah, ein Portrait hing genau neben ihm. Er schüttelte den Kopf und das Bild verschwand. Komisch ... wo kam das her? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern es jemals zuvor gesehen zu haben.

‚Halluzinationen durch Überarbeitung', dachte er und vergaß es sofort wieder.

Er atmete tief ein, roch den Geruch von frischen Äpfeln von seinen Haaren. Er hatte sich noch schnell von Pansy Shampoo geborgt und geduscht.

‚Ich hätte es nie erwartet ... aber ich habe Hogwarts vermisst.'

Er runzelte die Stirn, erinnerte sich an Durmstrang. Er hatte das Gefühl, er müsste sich an etwas bestimmtes erinnern, aber warum auch immer sein Gedächtnis war leer...

„Malfoy!"

Harry stürmte zu Draco, packte ihn und drückte ihn an die Wand.

„Wo zum Teufel ist mein Zauberstab?", fragte er. Draco guckte ihn an.

„Ziemlich dicht, nicht wahr Potter? Also ich wusste nicht, dass du mich so sehr vermisst hast."

„Wo ist mein Zauberstab?", wiederholte Harry sich schreiend.

„Und schmutzig. Duscht ihr Gryffindors nicht?"

„Wo ist er?", brüllte Harry.

„Beruhige dich. Woher um alles in der Welt soll ich das wissen? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich in den Gryffindorturm schleicht und Zauberstäbe stehle. Ich könnte mir da schließlich eine Krankheit einfangen."

„Wo.Hast.Du.Ihn.Hingebracht"

„Ich habe gar nichts mit ihm gemacht!", schrie Draco wütend.

„Es kann sonst niemand gewesen sein. Du musst das getan haben, während ich Quiddicht gespielt habe. Sag es mir, jetzt."

Die Erinnerung daran, etwas in einen hölzernen Kasten getan zu haben, schoss Draco plötzlich durch den Kopf.

„Geh von mir weg Potter", sagte er mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme.

„Nicht bevor du mir nicht gesagt hast, wo mein Zauberstab ist."

Draco schlug blitzschnell mit der Faust gegen Harrys Kiefer. Harry stolperte rückwärts, ließ Draco los.

„Scheiß Sturheit. Heh, du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass gerade ich dir das sagen würde", sagte er bevor er sich umdrehte und ging.

Der Gryffindor stand auf und rannte Draco hinterher, packte ihn an der Schulter und drehte den überraschten Slytherin um.

„Warum bist du zurückgekommen?", fragte Harry, „Warum konntest du nicht in Durmstrang bleiben?"

„Also wolltest du mich nicht wiedersehen? Potter du verletzt mich."

„Warum bist du zurückgekommen?", fragte Harry leise. Dracos Gesicht war emotionslos, aber Harry konnte seine Augen sanft lächeln sehen. Draco war nie wirklich gut darin gewesen, Gefühle zu verbergen, sie waren zu deutlich in diesen kalten, blauen Augen zu sehen.

„Um dich zu sehen."

Harry schlug dem Blonden direkt ins Gesicht und Draco fiel zu Boden.

„Lügender Bastard!", schrie Harry. Dracos Gesicht verzog sich wütend.

„Wie hast du mich eben genannt?", sagte er, „Wie hast du mich genannt?"

„Behauptest du, dass ich damit falsch liege?"

„Ich habe nichts anderes getan, als an die zu denken. Weißt du das? Nichts anderes und du beschuldigst mich als Lügner?"

„Sicher, genau das hast du getan und deswegen habe ich dir auch den Arm gebrochen, als du gegangen bist."

„Ich habe dir die Wahrheit gesagt!"

„Lügner."

„Ich würde dich niemals anlügen Harry", meinte Draco mit sanfter Stimme.

„Erzähl nicht so einen Müll!"

„Ich-„ Draco dachte nach. Warum? Warum hatte er Hogwarts in solcher Eile verlassen? Er stöhnte. Sein Kopf tat weh. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er wusste es nicht. Es war als hätte jemand diesen Teil seiner Erinnerung komplett gelöscht.

„Du was, Malfoy?", fragte Harry.

„Draco?"

Pansy betrat den Korridor. „Mir war so als hätte ich was gehört – was zum Teufel tust du hier?"

Sie rannte zu Draco, der seinen Kopf haltend auf dem Boden saß.

„Bist du o.k.?"Sie sah den blauen Fleck auf seiner Wange.

„Was zum Teufel hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte sie. Harrys Gesicht verdunkelte sich und er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Er konnte fast schon sehen, wie Pansy neben Draco auf dem Boden kniete, seine Gesicht sanft streichelnd und fragte: „Geht es dir gut Draco? Brauchst du Hilfe von Pomfrey?"

Erst ein Stunde später fiel dem Gryffindor ein, dass er seinen Zauberstab noch nicht zurück hatte.

TBC


End file.
